Season 10: Part 12/Transcript
Part 12 '' '''Billy:' We're too late to access the system. (Everyone looks in disbelief.) Chase: What do we do now? Kendall: We're gonna have to track down the two missiles and then destroy them with the Megazord. Billy: I was able to create another Energy Shield, but I don't know if they can withstand a nuclear blast. Shelby: Those type of shields used by UNSC spacecraft should withstand up to HAVOK Grade. But either way, destroying them might be the only way to save the Multi-Universe. (Tommy arrives.) Tommy: What's going on? Billy: Hargrove made a full hijack. We can't abort. We'll have to take the risk of destroying the missiles. Tommy: Can your shields handle that? Kendall: Shelby said the shields should withstand up to HAVOK Grade. ???: Then let's do it. (Another individual arrives. She is revealed to be Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.) Tommy: Kira. Kira: Good to see you again, Dr. O. Cal: Kira Ford, Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger. She also uses the power of the Pterodactyl. Sunset: Nice. (Sunset's communicator goes off.) Freeze: (Comms) Sunset, Tyler and I tracked Hargrove to the Oil Rig. Sunset: The same one he died on? Freeze: Yes. Listen, Heckyl found the Meta's suit. Sunset: WHAT?!! Freeze: I gotta go. I love you. Sunset: WAIT!!! (Kira takes the communicator) Kira: Freeze!! Listen to me!! DO NOT fight Hargrove by yourself!! Freeze: It's the only way, Kira! Tyler and I need to take on Hargrove! You guys have to stop Felix! He's on his way there!! This has to be the last chance to defeat him once and for all!! Trust me, Kira! Tyler: Don't worry. I got his back! Kira: Okay. Sunset: I love you, Derrick! Freeze: I love you too, Sunset. (The transmission ends. Back in Canterlot, Mich and Luna are watching the news about what happening.) Luna: '''This isn't good. '''Cloe: Mommy? Daddy? Daniel: Don't worry, Cloe. They'll be fine. Right, Daddy? Mich: Yeah. They'll be fine. Don't worry. Cloe: I'm scared... Mich: (in his head) Cal, Nevada, you better come back to your daughter. (All of a sudden, the TV is interrupted by an Alert bulletin.) Daniel: Daddy?! Mich: Luna, grab Daniel and Cloe! I'm gonna go get Bulk! (Back on the Staff of Charon....) YD Pearl: Master Heckyl, the hijacking of that Nuclear Platform was successful. Heckyl: This is going much better than I expected. (Heckyl's pocket watch rings.) Snide: What's going on down there Heckyl?!! Get down there and launch those missiles!!! Heckyl: They're already set to launch, Snide. They're on a timer. Do you not know the meaning behind the word "patience"? (Sees Freeze and Tyler about to reach the Oil Platform.) I need to go. Snide: DON'T YOU... (Pocket watch closed) YD Pearl: Where are you going, sir? Heckyl: I only said that as an excuse to stop talking to him. The Chairman should already be able to do this. (Back in Canterlot, Mich bangs on Bulks door. Bulk answers.) Bulk: Whoa. Why did you bang on my door? Mich: C'mon! (Mich takes Bulk and they proceed to the shelter. They get inside and meet with Luna, Daniel and Cloe.) Bulk: What's going on here, Mark?! Mich: The Knights of the Just detected two Nuclear missiles headed this land. One towards Blainsworth, and one towards New Shine! Bulk: Why are WE down here?!! Luna: We are next to New Shine! (Bulk looks at the audience and then screams.) Mich: Bulk! Quiet!! (Freeze and Tyler arrive and confront Hargrove.) Freeze: HARGROVE!!! Hargrove: (In the Meta's armor) Well. Looks like you made a new friend. (Freeze and Tyler stand ready to fight.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline